1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives which are useful as dispersants and/or detergents in lubricating oils. In particular, this invention is directed toward polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides wherein one or more of the amino nitrogens of the succinimide has been converted to a hydrocarbyl carbamate, a hydroxyhydrocarbylcarbamate or a hydroxy polyoxyalkylene carbamate. The modified polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides of this invention have been found to possess improved dispersancy and/or detergency properties when employed in a lubricating oil. These modified succinimides are also useful as detergents and/or dispersants in fuels.
2. Prior Art
Alkenyl or alkyl succinimides have been previously modified with alkylene oxides to produce poly(oxyalkylene)hydroxy derivatives thereof. These alkylene oxide treated succinimides are taught as additives for lubricating oils (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,111 and 3,367,943). U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,162 discloses carburetor detergent additives for gasoline obtained by reacting an N-alkyl propylene diamine with ethylene carbonate to produce a two-component detergent additive consisting of a carbamate and a urea compound. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,240 discloses carburetor detergent additives for hydrocarbonaceous fuel which are carbamates formed by the reaction of an amino-amide with ethylene carbonate. Karol et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,381 discloses oxalic acid derivatives of mono- or bis-succinimides as fuel stabilizers. Karol et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464, discloses succinimides which have been modified by treatment with a hydroxyalkylene carboxylic acid selected from glycolic acid, lactic acid, 2-hydroxymethyl propionic acid and 2,2'-bis-hydroxymethylpropionic acid. These modified succinimides of U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464 are disclosed as lubricating oil additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,154 discloses fuels containing an alkenylsuccinyl polyglycolcarbonate ester as a deposit control additive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,936 discloses a product prepared from an aliphatic amine, a polymer substituted succinic acid and an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid. However, there is no teaching in these patents, or apparently elsewhere, to modify these polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides in the manner of this invention.